She's Not Afraid - One Direction
by sandrarias1D
Summary: Rosie has just confront her biggest fear in the world, and, she will count on the last people she tought she would: 1D. Pairings: Louis/Eleanor, Zayn/Perrie, Liam/Rosie, Harry/Rosie.
1. Meet & Greet 1D

**Ch. 1 Meet & Greet 1D**

He tells me he loves and never means what he does, and that he's 'sorry', but this time I've had enough. The apartment was quiet except for the blaring TV where my abusive boyfriend, Drake, was sleeping on the couch. I crept past him as quietly as I could with my duffle bag in my hand, but the floorboards creeked pretty loudly. I finally made it to the door and my hand was on the handle when I heard a mumble.

"Rosie?"

I turned towards the voice

"Rosie what.. what are you doing?" he mumbled

I had no time to waste I pulled the handle and quickly slipped out. I ran down the hallway and was about to stop at the elevator, but I heard a door open and close. Then I heard someone call my name.

"ROSIE!" Drake yelled

At that note I abandoned the elevator and ran for the stairs. I ran as fast as I could skipping two steps at a time. My breathing was getting heavy from all the running. My footsteps were echoing all around, but I could also hear some other footsteps running close behind. Possibly a few flights up.

"ROSIE!" He yelled again

My feet started to go faster. I finally made it to the bottom. I pushed the door open and stepped into the cold night air. The wind was brushing my face making my cheeks red, but at the moment I really didn't care. I turned into the allyway next to our apartment complex and looked for a hiding place. I found a big pile of trashbags and hid behind those. It was uncomfortable and smelly but would do for the time being.

After being hidden for five minutes I heard footsteps echo off the wall.

"Rosie, come out please, lets just go home." whispered Drake

I wanted to scream and cry, but I kept quiet for my own safety. He say lets go home everything will be alright but when we get home he'll beat me for trying to leave him.

My heart started to beat louder he was coming in my direction, but then he stopped and pursued on down the allyway whispering as he went. Finally the whispering slowly died away. I sighed with relief.

After another twenty minutes I heard a scream nerby, then another, and another. What was going on? Then I jumped, a whole group of screams rang nearby, and it sound mostly of.. of girls? Then I heard pairs of footsteps running down the allyway, then they suddenly stopped.

"Do you think we lost them?" asked a British voice in between breaths.

"I think so." said an Irish voice.

They sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello?" I asked

All of the boys jumped

"Hello?" One of them said

I stood up revealing myself to the strangers. We stared at each other for a moment it was hard to makeout what they looked like in the dim lighting. Then my eyes adjusted to the lighting and the people who were standing in front of me were… were;

"One Direction!" I whispered, yelled. "What.. what are you doing here?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face.

"Escaping from fans, the usual" said Liam, "But the question is what are you doing here?" he asked

Everything came flooding back to me, and hot, wet tears started pouring down my face. I started sobbing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?" asked Liam

"I-I just r-ran a-away f-from my a-abusive boyfriend." I choked the last word out and started sobbing again

"Oh," he said, "Do you need somewhere to stay for a while?"

I nodded. He smiled, "Come with us we have enough room for one more, in our hotel." I looked utterly surprised at what I was hearing.

One Direction. Asking me. To come with them. All the boys nodded.

"What?! A-are you sure?" I asked

"Yup." Harry said.

Liam's golden, chocotaley eyes stared into mine as he spoke, "C'mon, let's go, i'm _knackered_?"

"Knackered?" I chuckled.

Liam blushed, "Sorry, it means i'm tired"

* * *

Visit my tumblr. .com. There I'm submitting one chapter per week (Each Tuesday or Wednesday) Hope you like it! :)


	2. Tissue's tissues

**Ch. 2 Tissue's tissues**

When we arrived to the hotel, I couldn't process what was happening. Bunch of fans at the entry, screaming and shouting, and then many whispers like: Who's she? What is she doing with them? And many others. When we manage to get to the big suite, I couldn't believe where and with who I was…O.N.E.D.I.R.E.C.T.I.O.N...my goodness!

'This must be a dream, bec-' my thoughts were interrupted by a voice talking to me.

"Sooo…what's your name?" asked Louis.

"Oh, my name is Rosie, thank you for helping me."

"No probs, we are glad we could help you" said Harry.

"I really, really thank you because I'd just ran away from-" Suddenly my phone rang and I took it out. When I saw the name Drake I just sighed. "Him" I said coldly. I pressed the ignore button and then turned to the guys.

"Was that y-your boyfriend?" Niall asked.

"Um…yes. Well, I think now he's my EX-boyfriend"

"What did exactly happen this night, if we may know…" asked Liam.

"Oh! Of course you may know, I mean, you helped me out, so, you actually deserve to" I said "Drake, my boyfriend, has always been abusive with me. I had never been brave enough to leave him, until tonight. I was just getting out the apartment and he started following me. I had run as fast as I could and then hid behind those trashbags. Then I found you and you know what comes next."

"Wow" that was the only thing the boys could say.

"You're one of the bravest people I know" said Liam, making me blush.

"T-thanks" I said.

"Well!" said Louis "Where are you planning to go?"

That totally hit me. He was right, I could stay with them for a while, but…"I-i really don't know. Here I really don't have friends. Me and Drake moved out a month ago and I have not really went out. I have no siblings or cousins, my parents…" I felt my voice breaking "m-my parents, are… dead" I mumbled. I had never tell that to anybody I didn't now well. Then, I just started crying and my legs collapsed.

Zayn quickly reached to catch me and hold me in his arms and started telling me "Calm down darling, everything is okay, we are here for you"

"Re-really?" I asked sobbing.

"Yes!" the five told me.


	3. A Freaking Couch

"So...do you work or something?" asked Niall, trying to be the least rude as he could.

"Um...yes. I graduated from the Design School and have a master degree in Technological Sciences..." I said sobbing, as I stood up.

"Really?! How old are you?!" asked Zayn "Because you look 18 at most"

"Um...because I AM 18" I said trying to emphasize the '18'. "I started studying in a course where you just need to LOVE designing and know how to actually do that. So, when I graduated from high school, I also graduated from University, and I studied the master degree online while I was in senior year." I said, proudly.

"Wow, that's...that is...amazing! Wow!" said Liam, making me blush, again.

"So, if you don't have work nor where to stay, we could see if you could work with us, on the tour." said Louis.

"R-really?! You want me in your team?!"

"Of course! Yes!" said the five, unison.

"You're very talented!" said Liam, making me blush, AGAIN! This man is making me blow up!

"Well, then, where is Rosie going to sleep?" said Zayn.

"She should sleep in my room, cause the other 2 are already full." said Liam.

"Oh, don't worry, I can sleep on the couch" I said

"No no no no no, you are gonna sleep in my room, I mean, you're our guest and you need to be treated correctly" he answered back.

And then a familiar melody sounded in murmurs.

"Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test" Niall sang quietly. Everybody just turned to where he was and were like 'WTF!?' "What?! It's just a song!" he replied.

"Ahem, ok! That's right, I am your guest and you have been so gentle with me that I couldn't ask for more." I said, angrily.

"We haven't been gentle enough! We need to be gentlemen!" he said "I'll sleep on the couch, you will sleep in my room, and everyone will be happy tonight!"

"But I don't wanna sleep in your room! I want to sleep on the couch!" I replied.

"I'll sleep on the couch..." he said.

"I will" I said.

"I'll do" he almost shouted.

"I just wanna sleep on the FREAKING COUCH!" I said.

"Well, SLEEP ON THE FREAKING COUCH THEN!" he said. He then went to his room and shut the door.

When I recovered, I turned to the guys and they were there watching me with eyes and mouth wide opened.

"What?!"

"N-nothing." said Harry.

"I-it's just t-that..." tried to say Niall.

"It's just that you have won an argument with Liam!" Louis said excited.

"Aaaaand?"

"No one has ever done that before" said Zayn, surprised.

"Uhm, thanks...I guess?"

"Ah! It has been a long and awkward day!" said Zayn "I guess I'm going to bed right now, I'M SOOOO KNACKERED"

"Me too, good night guys!" said Niall.

"Uhm, yes, I think so! See you tomorrow!" said Louis.

"Well, I'm going to be a true gentleman and help you out to arrange the things on the couch." said Harry, to my surprise.

"Uh! Yes, thank you! You're so sweet!" I said.


	4. iHope

Do you remember that feeling when you magically appeared in you bed in the morning when last night you had fell asleep on the couch? Well, today I had that feeling, not exactly, because I wasn't in my bed, I was in Liam's. I just got up and heard my stomach groaning. Well, that was right, because, yesterday I had no meal nor dinner, so, I headed to the suite's kitchen and searched for some eggs in the fridge. Strangely, there was no Liam on the couch. I started doing some scrambled eggs and suddenly a door opened and closed.

"Morning!" said Louis.

"Good morning!" I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pointing to the oven.

"Uhm, nothing, just my breakfast."

"Oh! Aaaand, what are you exactly doinnnnnngg?" he said.

"Uhm…just….some…scrambled eggs…"

"Oh!"

"I could do some for you"

"Ah! I was about to do my specialty: cereal. But if you insist…" he sat on one of those high chairs next to the bare "I'd love some!"

Niall's P.O.V.

I woke up by a familiar smell that I can recognize wherever I am.

*sniff sniff* "It's that food?"

I turned to the door. I opened it and there I found Rosie & Louis talking while having breakfast.

"What are you two doing awake so early? It's like 10am!" I said.

Rosie's P.O.V

"Oh!" said Louis "Nothing! Rosie has just done breakfast!"

"Really?! And what did she exactly do?" Niall said.

"Scrambled eggs" I said "I could do some for you if you want."

"You just don't ask Niall if wants food, you just give him some and that's it!" said Louis.

"Hahaha, okay, okay. Well then, scrambled eggs for always hungry Niall" I said.

"Yay! I love you!" Niall said and then turned to hug me.

Before he could, I pointed him with my spatula "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE" I said coldly. He just stepped back with doubtly. Then I just smiled and told him "Just kidding! Come here!"

After about 15 minutes, Harry and Zayn also came out and I did some more for them. We had probably been talking for about 30 minutes when the principal door opened and shut. Then Liam came in with a big IHOP bag and asked us "What are you doing awake? I was expecting you to be asleep."

"Oh no! We have been talking for about half an hour!" said Louis.

"What do you have there?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Just breakfast, I went early to IHOP for pancakes, waffles, etc." said Liam.

"Well, Rosie cooked breakfast for us!" said Niall.

Liam's happy face was replaced by a serious one and just came nearby the bare and dropped the bag and then walked up to his room and told us "Eat if you want, I also brought whipped cream, I'm not hungry." and then shut the door.

Niall immediately took out a waffle and added plenty of whipped cream and started eating "What?! He said we could eat!" he mumbled with waffles in his mouth.

When I knocked the door, I had no answer back so I just got in. There, a sleeping Liam layed where I had. I just stood there watching him for a few seconds and then I turned to turn off the TV. Then I showered and got dressed up. When I got out of the bathroom, Liam was still asleep. I sneaked out and everyone was talking in the living room. When they saw me Harry asked me "Has Liam get dressed up?"

"Uhm…what do you mean?" I said.

"Yes…like..clothes on…for…going to the…studio?" Harry replied.

"Oh! No, he has fell asleep and hasn't even woke up." I said.

"Really?! Crap…" said Louis as walking to Liam's room. Then he just opened the door abruptly and shouted to Liam "You get the fuck up 'cause we need to go the fucking studio!"

I, honestly, didn't expect that, then after Liam shouted back to Louis and finally got dressed up, both of them came out of the room.

"So, what plans do you have Rosie?" asked Niall.

"I don't know, I was thinking I could go to my apartment to get more clothes, but maybe Drake is there and I really don't want to see him, nor be in the same room alone with him." I said.

"Well, then, you could come to the studio with us" said Niall, happily.

"Yes! That would be a great idea, well, i-if you want of course" said Harry.

"Whatever, Louis and I will go for the car, you know were is 'our' exit, right?" Liam said, pointing Zayn, Harry, and Niall.

"Of course!" said Zayn "We'll be there in a few minutes"

"So, what do you think?" said Louis.

"Uhm, yes, I think I'm going with you!" I said.


End file.
